


Lost today

by Its Not Suicide if I Never Existed (Apocalyptic_punk)



Category: 12 Monkeys (TV)
Genre: 12 Monkeys Theme Week, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apocalyptic_punk/pseuds/Its%20Not%20Suicide%20if%20I%20Never%20Existed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knew, she knew it was for the best, and she knew she had to do what was right.  for Day Three of 12 Monkeys Theme Week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost today

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of those left turn fics, This one came about cause I screwed up on the Theme for day three. Oops, but this came out Brill so I'm happy with it, I hope you all are.

_Elena?_

She knew, she knew she knew, and those thoughts warred with her day in and day out, while she tried to sleep with Jose’s arm over her waist she knew. She knew burrowed up under her ribs, near enough to her heart,but far enough way right now, that she couldn't feel it, but she knew. She knew that she needed to leave, she knew her best move would be to slip away in the night, while Jose and James slept. She needed to go, she had to go, it would be for the best. To keep them safe, because soon she’d slow them down. 

She knew, and with every step the three of them took, she knew, she needed to get away, she needed to get as far away from the man she loved, as she possible could, for their safety, for her own. With each meager meal, with each colder day, she knew. She loved Jose, she did but to stay would be all their deaths. 

She knew, it was the only way, she could see it in the way James and Jose had hushed conversations when they went to find food, in the way they would get aggravated with each other. She couldn't, she wouldn't be the reason that Jose lost his brother. She knew if she stayed, they would lose each other, and Jose needed James more than he needed her. So she waited now, waited for the moment, waited for that split second, and then. She was gone, She knew Jose would look for her, she was sad that he would drag James along on his search for her. 

She knew though that he wouldn't find her, she had a plan, if she survived, maybe someday they could find each other, but for now, she knew Jose needed to be free of her. And for her to deal with what she knew, what Jose needed and what she knew, couldn't match up, not now. She knew that. 

So when she heard her name in that hallway, five years after packing up her few things and running, running to protect Jose, Running to protect James, Running to protect the life inside of her, the life that would always leave her irrevocably tied to Jose.

_she turned slowly, not wanting to see him, not wanting this run to end, because love, in this world, love in the world broke everything. It would cost everyone so damn much but she did turn, and when he hugged her, it was like coming home again._


End file.
